The invention relates to a storage system (or an information processing system), which is broadly configured as so to include a storage apparatus (also referred to as “disk array subsystem”) controlling memory of data with respect to a memory area in a memory unit and, more specifically, to a technique for backing up data stored in the storage apparatus.
In a conventional configuration as a storage system, an information processing system configured so as to include a storage apparatus has been provided for each of a plurality of remotely spotted sites. In the respective information processing systems, an access for an input/output of data is made to a storage apparatus from a host device such as a business server, whereby the data is stored in a storage volume in the storage apparatus. The business server performs online businesses while storing data in the storage apparatus. The data stored in the storage apparatus of each information processing system may be associated with each other in some cases. As an example, such a storage system includes a storage system which has an information processing system in a headquarters of an enterprise and information processing systems provided in respective divisions remotely located therefrom. In the above storage system, the information processing system of each site backs up data stored in the storage volume of the storage apparatus.
In this case, conventionally, a backup system is provided for each of the information processing systems on the remotely spotted sites, and the data stored in the storage apparatus is backed up by the respective backup systems. For example, in an information processing system on a site such as a computer system of an intra-enterprise LAN (Local Area Network), there are provided a backup server for backing up data stored in a recording medium, and a backup unit for storing the backed up data in a storage apparatus in accordance with the backup process. A manager responsible for backup management in the backup systems, such as a system administrator of the information processing system, sets up the backup process. The backup system executes the backup process with backup executing timing based on the above settings etc.